one_direction_1dfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kiss You
'Kiss You:' «'Kiss You'» —en español: «Besarte»— es una canción de género pop interpretada por la Boy band británica-irlandesa One Direction,perteneciente a su segundo álbum estudio Take me home , de 2012. La canción fue Compuesta por Carl Falk, Rami Yacoub, Kristoffer Folgelmark, Kristian Lundin, Albin Nedler y Savan Kotecha y producida por los dos primeros. Los críticos musicales señalaron que es una de las mejores canciones de Take Me Home. Comercialmente, logró un éxito medio en el Reino Unido, Irlanda, Australia, Nueva Zelanda y Escocia mientras que en el resto del mundo no tuvo un recibimiento negativo. Para promocionarlo, One Direction la interpretó en repetidas ocasiones y además lanzaron un videoclip dirigido por Vaughan Arnell el 6 de enero de 2013. 'Lyrics:' (Zayn)Oh I just wanna take you anywhere that you likeWe can go out any day any nightBaby I'll take you there, take you thereBaby I'll take you there, yeah(Harry)Oh tell me tell me tell me how to turn your love onYou can get, get anything that you wantBaby just shout it out, shout it outBaby just shout it out, yeah (Liam)And if yooouYou want me tooLets make a move (Harry)Yeah so tell me girl if everytime we... (All)Tou-ou-ouch you get this kinda ru-u-ushLet me say yeah a yeah a yeah a yeah a yeahIf you don't wanna take it slowAnd you just wanna take me homeLet me say yeah a yeah a yeah, yeah a yeah(Harry)And let me kiss you(Zayn)Oh baby, baby don't you know you got what I needLookin' so good from your head to your feetC'mon come over here, over hereC'mon come over here, yeah(Niall)Oh I just wanna show you off to all of my friendsMakin' them drool on their chiney chin chinsBaby be mine tonight, mine tonightBaby be mine tonight, yeah(Liam)[ From: http://www.metrolyrics.com/kiss-you-lyrics-one-direction.html ]And if yooouYou want me tooLets make a move, yeahSo tell me girl if everytime we (All)Tou-ou-ouch you get this kinda ru-u-ushLet me say yeah a yeah a yeah, yeah a yeahIf you don't wanna take it slowAnd you just wanna take me homeLet me say yeah a yeah a yeah, yeah a yeah(Zayn)And let me kiss you (Zayn)Let me kiss youLet me kiss youLet me kiss youLet me kiss you (All)Na na na na na na na naNa na na na na na na naNa na na na na na na na (Louis)Yeah, so tell me girl if everytime we tou-ou-ouch (All)You get this kinda ru-u-ushLet me say yeah a yeah a yeah, yeah a yeahIf you don't wanna take it slowAnd you just wanna take me homeLet me say yeah a yeah a yeah, yeah a yeahEverytime we to-ou-ouchYou get this kinda ru-u-ushLet me say yeah a yeah a yeah, yeah a yeahIf you don't wanna take it slowAnd you just wanna take me homeLet me say yeah a yeah a yeah, yeah a yeah (Harry)And let me kiss you yeah 'Letra en español:' Yo Sólo quiero llevarte a cualquier lugar que te guste, podríamos ir cualquier día o cualquier noche. Nena, yo te llevaré allí, yo te llevaré allí. Nena, yo te llevaré allí, yo te llevaré allí, sí. Dime dime dime como tengo tu amor. Tú puedes conseguir conseguir conseguir todo lo que quieras. Nena sólo grítalo, grítalo. Nena sólo grítalo, sí. Y si tú me quieres también, hagamos un movimiento. Así que dime nena si cada vez que nosotros nos tocamos tienes esa descarga de adrenalina. Nena di si, si, si. Sí, sí, sí. Si no quieres tomar las cosas con calma. Y tú sólo quieres llevarme a casa. Nena di si, si, si. Sí, sí y déjame besarte. Oh Nena, nena no sabes que tienes todo lo que necesito. Luces tan bien desde la cabeza hasta los pies. Vamos, ven aquí, ven aquí. vamos, ven aquí, sí. Sólo quiero mostrarte a todos mis amigos. Haciéndolos babear sobre sus barbillas. Nena, sé mía esta noche, mía esta noche,.Nena, sé mía esta noche sí. Y si tú me quieres también, hagamos un movimiento. Así que dime nena si cada vez que nosotros nos tocamos tienes esa descarga de adrenalina. Nena di si, si, si. Sí, sí, sí. Si no quieres tomar las cosas con calma. Y tú sólo quieres llevarme a casa. Nena di si, si, si. Sí, sí y déjame besarte. (Let Me Kiss You) ( Na Na Na Na Na) Así que dime nena si cada vez que nosotros nos tocamos tienes esa descarga de adrenalina. Nena di si, si, si. Sí, sí, sí. Si no quieres tomar las cosas con calma. Y tú sólo quieres llevarme a casa. Nena di si, si, si. Sí, sí sí. Si cada vez que nosotros nos tocamos tienes esa descarga de adrenalina. Nena di si, si, si. Sí, sí, sí. Si no quieres tomar las cosas con calma. Y tú sólo quieres llevarme a casa. Nena di si, si, si. Sí, sí y déjame besarte. thumb|left|297pxthumb|right|295pxthumb|left|557px Categoría:Sensillos One Diection Categoría:Canciones